


Green-Eyed Alien

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, Life in the TARDIS, Platonic Romance, Tumblr Prompt, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: In which Donna comes to a startling realisation about the Doctor that could change their relationship forever
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639510
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Green-Eyed Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmomo/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Green-Eyed Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127239) by [ChrisArieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh)



Donna was sat in the library flicking through one of her magazines. She had her fluffiest dressing gown on and a glass of her favourite white wine in one hand. The fire was blazing, and yet not stifling hot, as she curled up in the large armchair that she’d claimed as her own. Normally the Doctor would be elsewhere doing god knows what, probably breaking, or fixing as he liked to call it, something under the Tardis console or in the kitchen. It would be their downtime, time alone to recharge and not step on each other’s toes before heading out on another adventure. She loved the Doctor, really she did but god did he get on her nerves sometimes.

Like now. 

He was lying sprawled out on the sofa with his legs up over the back and his head dangling over the edge of the seat. It did not look comfortable in the slightest but when you were all limbs like he did it was probably hard to get comfortable. 

“Ask me another one!” He insisted as she tried to turn the page from the stupid questionnaires onto the really quite lovely photos of Brad Pitt topless on the beach. 

“Look Doctor, Spaceman. Isn’t there some maintenance or something you could be doing? Why don’t you go make some tea?” Donna sighed in exasperation. 

“You have wine.” He pointed out. “From the vineyards of Ancient Greece.” 

“Well maybe I want tea as well.” 

He rolled over on the sofa so he was lying on his belly and facing her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you?”

“Yes! No! Oh I don’t know.” She groaned. “Fine! On a date would you prefer to go for an expensive meal out in the city or spend the evening together watching the tele?” 

He wrinkled his nose. “Pass.” 

“You can’t pass.” Donna sighed. 

“Well I have. They are terrible options.” He insisted as he jumped up to pace in front of the fireplace. “Expensive meals are just to make you feel superior. There’s never enough food! Much better going to a banquet or a good pub. What’s wrong with a good pub? And don’t even get me started on television. Oh let’s have a date where we can’t even talk to each other we’ll just sit down and watch other people have interesting lives. Terrible options Donna!” 

“See this is why I don’t let you read my magazines. Can’t I just appreciate mindless drivel and Brad Pitt’s abs in peace?” She rolled her eyes and dropped her magazine on the table next to her, taking a long sip of her wine. 

It really was delicious. The Ancient Greeks knew how to make wine. 

The Doctor sniffed indignantly and flopped down in her lap. She yelped as she almost spilt her wine all over his hair as she rushed to uncross her legs before he landed. “Oi!! Doctor!” 

But he ignored her protests as he sprawled out over both edges of the arm chair. It really wasn’t meant for six foot tall Time Lord and a slightly shorter human. “Don’t see what’s so great about Brad Pitt anyway.”

“Ooh he’s gorgeous. All arms and muscles and great hair!” She practically giggled. 

He frowned up at her. His eyes going uncharacteristically dark. It was a look he normally reserved for the bad guys. It surprised her, what had she said to offend him. 

“I’ve got great hair.” He mumbled and crossed his arms. 

Oh.

_Oh._

“OH…” She giggled. “You’re jealous!” 

Well… that was unexpected. She felt her heart jump in her chest. He couldn’t mean? He was just being daft. Wasn’t he? Without thinking, Donna’s fingers laced into the Doctor’s hair. It wasn’t nearly as sticky as she would have imagined with all the hair gel he must use. It must be some alien product because it just felt clean and soft under her touch. His freckled cheeks dusted pink and his eyes went wide as he went almost completely still in her lap, like a deer caught in headlights. “What? No. Nooo. Not at all. Just. No.”

“Yes you are you’re jealous!” Donna laughed as his blush grew brighter. She expected him to leap up out of her lap and run away but he seemed completely glued to the spot as she stroked his hair. 

“I just don’t understand. Not jealous.” He muttered under his breath. 

Donna laughed and put her wine down next to her magazine. “There’s nothing to be jealous of, Spaceman. I promised you forever. Not even Brad has that privilege.”

The Doctor looked up at her with his soft brown eyes, so full of hope. There was a vulnerability there that she hadn’t seen before. He was staring at her intently, looking for answers to some unasked question. She tilted her head and pulled her hand away from his hair. After a few seconds of electric silence the Doctor must have found what he was looking for because he gave her the most dazzling smile. 

“Quite right too.” He chuckled. 

They settled back into an easy silence. The Doctor finally let Donna finish her magazine. He didn’t move from her lap but shifted so she could rest the flimsy paper on his chest as he slowly drifted to sleep. It was a rare sight but a peaceful one. Donna gave up reading her magazine for the second time that day to watch her Time Lord sleep happily in her lap. She tried not to think about the ridiculously soppy smile she knew was on her face. 

She slowly stroked her fingers down his sideburns and cupped his cheek. “Rest well, Spaceman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr prompt: “OH you’re jealous!” by the lovely Meowmomo (Astrality on Tumblr). 
> 
> Basically a challenge to myself to do some writing under 1k because I struggle with that. I used to love writing drabbles and ficlets but somewhere along the line my chapters ended up being massive and I lost the ability to write shorter pieces. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
